


Operation Unified Lands

by SoraShiro001



Series: The Harmonics' Rainbow Life [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How even there's school shooting in London?, I'll add more characters as the story goes, James trying to be a good brother, Olivier being a good science and medical mentor, Trauma-based mental illnesses, While Mark being a bit too good for her, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraShiro001/pseuds/SoraShiro001
Summary: Sergeant Reta Harmonics didn't want to leave her team, but somehow Six managed to move her to Team Rainbow as one of the new addition. With her photographic memory and "Data Brokers" Motion-Detecting Tactical Knives as her gadgets in her pocket, can she got through her newest mission with her new comrades?"You know what, either I'd kill myself or this mission kills me first. There's nothing in between."
Series: The Harmonics' Rainbow Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. How Little Espion Joined Team Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Reta Harmonics got sudden announcement about her transfer to an infamous group, known as Team Rainbow, without her agreement to it. As she was trying to get herself out from that situation, her commander had other things in mind.
> 
> “That’s your new boss, Reth. His name is Dr. Harishva Pandey, call him Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, THE REWRITE VERSION IS DONE!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Today’s base condition is normal today, with various soldiers chattering to each other. Between the bustling people, a beige-blonde haired young woman speedwalking through the hall, her gloved hands gripping her camouflage-coloured waist bag. Between the crowd, she shoved her small figure _(she blamed her mom’s genetics)_ as she passed them all. She could hear some of them whispering nonsense while glancing at her, which she tried her best to ignore, but they kept repeating in her mind.

_“I heard the Sergeant Harmonics got transferred out to England. Is that true?”_

_“Thank God, I can’t stand her nagging about the supplies.”_

_“Rumors said that she got hired by a bunch of mercs!”_

Reta Harmonics huffed in annoyance as she passing another one, this time they sneered at her. Her rage slowly simmering, not enough to bash people’s head on the concrete floor, but enough for her to curse under her breath.

Being Assistant Operations and Intelligence Sergeant for her team is hard enough since she took the responsibility to analyze any operation’s strategic location and check for supplies essentials. Thankfully her MDTK; acronym for Motion-Detecting Tactical Knives _(God, her senior is making the name mouthful)_, or as she loves to call it “Data Brokers”, helped her in many ways, including surveying the battlefield without much trouble.

Even though her job became efficient, “Data Brokers” somehow differentiate herself and her fellow teammates, resulting in several accidents resulting in her mental stability lowered. Fortunately, her partner-in-crime Julie Shawn, who worked as the Medical Sergeant _(and an ex-psychologist)_, helped her blend in with a more comfortable group of her teammates. With mental complications involving her photographic memory, PTSD, and EAD, both of them became the power duo known to their base _(more like a mad bull and the tamer, according to their a-year-recently-promoted commander)_.

But first, there’s something she wanted to know.

As soon as she saw the Detachment Commander’s office door, she knocked loudly and proceed to open it with unnecessarily much strength, revealing Commander Jonathan and Julie having a small argument. When they saw the woman’s nearly-furious expression, they stopped. From their slight guilt expression, they _know_.

“Okay, which of you arseholes transferred me?” Her rage is spilling out now, despite her attempts to make it calmer. “I’ve been working here for 4 years without making too much trouble and now you wanted to dump me away to some unknown organization? What are you guys, dictators?!”

As you can see, she didn’t know she got transferred out until she heard her colleagues’ whispers.

Julie raised from her seat. “Reth, listen to me-“

“You too, Jules!” The intel sergeant pointed at the medical sergeant, eyes teary. “I’m comfy with you all now, and you just throw me away like a damn child toy?! I thought you’re better than this!”

“Reth, they provide better help than here; I believe you’ll be happier there.” Julie’s voice was softer than usual; but didn’t affect the intel sergeant even a bit.

“And you don’t ask my opinion about it at all?” Reta walked to Julie and grabbed her collar. “You’re an _-hic-_ irresponsible arsehole;” She hiccuped as she tightened her grip, “I regret giving my trust to you.”

Both of them were tense; their hard-earned friendship was crumbling. From Julie’s frown, the intel sergeant knew she did it out of kindness. Still, she should’ve discussed it to her, not just plopping her to unknown’s territory.

“Okay, that is enough.” Commander Jonathan broke the tense atmosphere while separating Julie from Reta’s clutch, glaring at the medical sergeant. “Shawn, you know damn well Harmonics’ anger is justified. No one is happy when you set up a trip to nowhere without them knowing.”

The medical sergeant’s frown doesn’t change. “I know…” She muttered softly, taking a glance at the intel sergeant, “I just- he told me that he could help her more…”

A sudden knock on the office door, making three of them almost jumped. The atmosphere now replaced with a heavy amount of nervousness; making them look at each other before scrambling away to the closest chair _(Reta needed to shove the commander off from her targeted chair first before taking her position)_. The door creaked open, revealing a hipster-looking man; complete with his glasses, a red t-shirt, light beige trousers, and white sneakers. His backpack slung casually on one of his shoulders. His smile looked genuinely excited; while three of them trying their best to act normal.

“Excuse me, is this the Detachment Commander’s Office?” He asked, eyes scanning the room. Once he noticed the beige-blonde sergeant; awkwardly smiling, his current smile widens. “Ah, you must be Reta Harmonics!” He walked towards her, offering a handshake. “Have you pack your things yet? My companion won’t be happy to delay our departure further.”

It took Reta’s mix of confusion and threatening glare for her commander to speak up, this time caught the intel sergeant off guard.

“That’s your new boss, Reth. His name is Dr. Harishva Pandey; call him Harry._”_

She’s fucked.

* * *

"...and that's why you wanted me?" Reta felt like her sanity slowly escaping after listening to the man’s explanation. Harry nodded almost enthusiastically, while the intel sergeant almost cried again upon his reaction. “You found my recruitment files at spring cleaning in your office, so you made your decision to put me? Are you kid- I bet you ain’t kidding, right?” He nodded again, now earning the sergeant’s groan.

His introduction is pretty straightforward. He’s the director of an international anti-terrorist team; known as Team Rainbow. Their main job is to ensure peace around the world; which is the reason why they hired various ops from every corner of the earth. From his intel, a terrorist group called White Masks is going to attack in London, and he needed two new specialists for the mission. She’ll get partnered with someone from Russian Riot police at OMON **(_Otryad Mobil'nyy Osobogo Naznacheniya_, translated to Special Purpose Mobile Unit).**

_(She dislikes law enforcement, especially the ones that handling riots. They’re too harsh, mostly resorting to violence than to listen to their demand.)_

“Listen, I wanted to know the real reason why you chose me?” She asked, her back leaned forward as if she’s the one in charge _(she’s not, but she did it out of instinct)_. “I’m good at intel-gathering; which you’d told me that there are many ops of yours with different gadgets and tactics. What makes my method piqued your interest?”

He fell quiet, pondering his choice of words. "Your intel-gathering ability would be much more useful for infiltration rather than for defending."

One of the intel sergeant’s eyebrows raised upon his answer. "Where did you get the idea of using my method to infiltrate?"

He pulled out a thick orange folder from his backpack and put it in front of him. Some of the pages were marked with post-it notes; some markings were faded, but still readable. The man then opened a page labelled **WORK EXPERIENCES**. “You were scouted by GIGN a year before your former commander took an interest in you. Your last mission with your mentor is one of the most interesting usages of your gadgets.”

"How did you know I have gadgets?"

He opened another page with a post-it marking labelled **EDUCATION HISTORY**. "You designed them with your senior; who also made his own. Both of you are some of the youngest students in Cambridge, but your senior graduated first."

His answer somehow got to the intel sergeant’s nerve. His commander doesn’t even know about her gadget’s origin, but this man got it into the small detail. Whatever method he’d used to collect her information, she’s impressed to the point she wanted to know if anyone helped him with the process. Before she decided her fate, she asked him her last question;

“Do you know the reason I’m here, trying my best to stay alive?”

She could see Harry froze upon hearing her question. He hesitated, but his hands opened the first page of the folder.

** Reta Harmonics; currently 24 years old, needs help to stabilize her mental health back. For the rehabilitation program to succeed, I need help from various specialists with a similar background as her. **

Reta’s mind stopped processing as she read each word. She can hear the man’s genuine thoughts behind these sentences.

** NOTE: Nobody deserved to suffer from their past. I wanted her to live normally as any normal human being should. **

_“You suffered enough. Let me help you.” Julie Shawn offered her hands to the kneeling young woman, her kind words reached her heart as she hugged her trembling self. “Nobody deserved to suffer from their past, don’t you agree?”_

_(Ah, he reminds me of Julie a lot.)_

“You’re determined to put me in your care, huh.” The man nodded, she could see a flash of genuine kindness and leadership in his eyes. She chuckled, her smile widened into a big grin. “Welp, you convinced me to join that elite team of yours.” She could hear Julie let out a big sigh. “Still, I wanted you to hear some requests of mine.”

His gaze brightened, clearly happy to hear her response. After a while, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small recorder; turning in on. “I’m listening.”

"First, can give me 24 hours of access for me to call my sister?" He lightly nodded, eyes focusing at her violet ones. "She’ll worry sick if she knew I’m no longer in Afghanistan. I wanted to tell her a few days after arriving in England.”

"That’s available to everyone in the base, anything else?”

"Can I also take sudden leave when something happened to my sis?” She noticed her voice became softer. “Her only family is me, and I promised to not abandoning her as **he** did.”

He seemed to notice her emphasize; but didn’t ask any further question. “Alright, is that all?”

She let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, as long as you paid me, I’m not protesting.”

Harry turned off her recorder and put it back to his bag. It took a while for her to notice her fingers fidgeting around; a sign of her overwhelming nervousness. She knows it would happen for an obvious reason; she’d agreed to Harry’s offer and gave her fate into his hands. From this time and forward, her adventure will be different from before. She’ll no longer work with her fellow Americans, she’ll work with teammates with different gadgets, personalities, and countries.

_(She wondered how she’ll manage to find a friend or two there.)_

Both of them raised from their seats. A small smile plastered on Harry’s face as he offered a handshake. “Well, I want to formally introduce myself again now as your new boss.”

She accepted his hand, sealed her fate once and for all.

“My name is is Dr. Harishva Pandey, a psychologist and a director of Team Rainbow. Welcome to the team.”


	2. Little Espion and The New Six, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lacked of Reta's profile data, and the best way to get to know someone is to get yourself involved with that someone. From that point on, he realized that his freshly-new specialist needed his help as a psychologist.
> 
> "Wait, so you don't received anything, even his whereabouts and well-being?!"  
"Nope, not even those."

**Name**: Reta Harmonics _(Callsign haven't assigned yet)_

**Date of Birth**: February 8 (Age 24)

**Place of Birth**: Kentucky, America

**Background**:

"_I have a job to do and a mouth to feed. Those are my only reason in this battlefield."_ _**(As heard by Sergeant Julie Shawn)**__  
_

Born in an immigrant family of a Japanese mother and Russian father, she dreamed to be a sprinter athlete so her family got the respect they deserved. Unfortunately, a tragedy had taken the lives of both her parents when a shooting occurred in the national athletic competition. As she tried to cope her life, her brother left his sisters onto their parent's relatives. She designed various blueprints for intel-gathering gadgets, including her first prototype gadgets, and won multiple competitions for it. She took acceleration classes and reached high school level of education at the age of 15 years old.

Somehow, Cambridge managed to give her full-paid scholarship for double majors along with everyday living amenities without her rejection. She took the opportunity to develop her Motion-Detecting Tactical Knives (MDTK), known as "Data Brokers" prototype along with Specialist Mark "Mute" Chandar, who was her senior at the time. Exchanging each other's knowledge, they managed to make the first form of their current gadgets.

After graduated, she enlisted herself to US Army and rapidly climbing up ranks. The commander of US Special Forces, Clifford Johnson, took notice of her hard work and decided to put her in his team, making herself the youngest First Sergeant and the first woman ever joined the Army Special Forces. As time passes, she met Specialist Olivier "Lion" Flament during her overseas training and he took her under his wing, teaching her everything in his knowledge about medical aids. She also helped him to test his EDD-One-D on the battlefield, along with her MDTKs as well.

**Psychological Report:**

Living her whole childhood through discrimination, she quickly learned the harsh side of life and decided to protect her family from it. She cares for her younger twin and her older brother, as they grew up together. Her parent's death haunts her in form of guilt, slowly consumed her and it grew even worse after brother's departure to Russia. Even though her mind had taken permanent damage due to trauma, she acted as if nothing bad has happened for her twin's sake.

Specialist Reta Harmonics' lacks of good childhood shaped her personality into someone who never enjoys being alive. She knows her potentials and weaknesses, therefore she squeezes them by working and studying. According to Specialist Mark "Mute" Chandar, her lacks of social skill is the reason he befriended her and helped with her prototypes. She can't trust strangers, unless if she's desperate. Added by Specialist Olivier "Lion" Flament, she is surprisingly easy to impress _("I just treated her a bowl of french onion soup at the local restaurant, and the next day she brought a detailed sketch of my portrait." He explained)_.

_ **I'll try to update this data report as many as possible when I meet her later. So far, my impression of her from various resources are not enough to conclude my final view point.** _

_ **\- Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow** _

* * *

"Sir, are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Reta. It's just been a few minutes since the plane took off."

Harry glanced at her as the woman huffed in boredom, fingers twitching as she scribbled another scenery sketch on her sketchbook. It was messy at first, but as she sketches, the picture took a form as a detailed black-and-white Big Ben. Her expression when she finished adding little details was enough for him to safely say she's happy with the result. She carefully cleaned the paper from eraser dust and showed him her final result, big grin plastered on her face.

"Look, I draw London!" She exclaimed cheerfully, small giggles escaped her lips as she held out the sketchbook proudly. He gently took her sketchbook from her grasp and examined it closer. She added the main road with few cars, tiny buildings with some of them have billboards, tiny people walking on the side, few trees with some of them have tiny birds nest, and birds flew across the cloudy skies. To be honest, he's impressed with various details added within. The last time he saw this level of detail was on Timur's various paintings.

"This...is actually amazing." He commented, his hands gave the sketchbook back while a small smile. "I'm surprised you can draw this, I thought you can only draw face portrait."

Her wide grin faltered for a millisecond, but it came back as a small smile. "When my brother left both of us, our parents' relatives kept reminding Tesa about how we're the reason our family crumbled." She explained, her eyes didn't contact with his as her body language screamed that she's uncomfortable. "You see, my mom's families and relatives believe in Japanese myths and family traditions. They also believe..." she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, "...twins are a sign of bad luck, and they must abandon us immediately when we were born." Her hands are visibly trembling, making Harry worried about her more. "Because of that, I took most of their lashings and beatings just to make sure Tesa got whatever any good childhood should have. I learned how to draw various sketches from local library and used that for something fun and educational, such as storytelling or how something works."

_Note, her brother doesn't know both her siblings got abused by their extended families and relatives from the mother's side._ He mentally noted. "I heard your brother sent money for foster care fees. Do you-"

"Nope, never even heard from him after he left us." She put away her sketchbook into her backpack and pulled out her laptop. "Tesa still has faith in him, while I give up. If he still cares about us, at least send us a letter."

"Wait, so you don't received anything, even his whereabouts and well-being?!"

"Not even those."

Harry is visibly _stunned_. She had done everything for her twin and never heard anything from her brother. How come her younger sister still has faith in his brother, even though he left them alone to survive multiple abuses from her own family? No, _how_ they survived without any fees at all? She learned various abilities and used them just to satisfy her sister's curiosity for knowledge. His gaze pointed at the woman, now playing sudoku on her laptop while munching on a slice of plain bread.

"You...really are an amazing person, worth to be a part of Team Rainbow."

He didn't regret his decision to choose her as one of them.


	3. Little Espion and Her First Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble never leaves the older Harmonics twin alone as she encountered another trouble, but she'd never expected to meet the one she'd struggled to forget.
> 
> "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hours had passed, and they finally arrived at Bristol Airport. The first thing that picked Reta's interest is water droplets, falling from the now-darkened sky. As she stared at them through the airport's window, she closed her eyes and let her mind wandered away. Rains became one of the things she'd missed during her deployment to Afghanistan. The peaceful sound of them, showering her surroundings, as if they were trying to keep her usual composure.

_"Oi, Senior Mark, can you helped me test Yvette?" Teenage Reta whined as she shoved a cardboard box labeled Data Broker's Progress onto the Yorkie's face. "It's raining outside, so I can't get my laptop."_

_He looked at the content of the box, examining them."Let me guess, Yvette is your newest prototype with Ultrasonic Wave Compact added?"_

_His guess made the girl's previous wide smile turned into a frown."Dang, you already knew. I wanted to keep it as a surprise to impress you, though..." She pouted while her head hung down in embarrassment, only to received Mark's calloused palm petting her head, slightly calmed her bad mood. She looked up and see a slight smirk plastered on her senior's face._

_"If you can suppress Moni's jammer signal, I'll be more than impressed." He passively boasted, making the embarrassing mood quickly replaced to annoyance._

_"Your jammer is the most annoying thing on the planet and I hope someone invents a gadget to counter yours."_

_He chuckled to hear her statement as he continued to ruffle her hair. "I'm hoping that someone is you." He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "We're the geniuses around here, am I wrong?"_

_His statement suddenly made her heart warmer for a second, before she shook that feeling out and took the box from his lap."You wish, now help me or I'll sabotage that jammer of yours!"_

Ah, yes, her annoying, yet kind senior, Mark Chandar. An actual genius who had gotten himself into Cambridge at his early age of 15 years old. He's the opposite of her brash and childish nature and more of the calm and collected type at handling problems. He graduated with his prized CG90 Signal Disruptors, named "Moni". Not to be rude, but if he's in a better mood than a grumpy old person, he'll be extremely annoying and would blabber about random things and bizarre ideas. Most of this "bizarre ideas" _(for example, spreading her gadgets everywhere around the campus and let strangers took them just to test if the automatic setting for Ultrasonic Wave Compact is working)_ landed both of them in the campus director's office, but seeing him smile as if his problem has vanished somewhere else reminded her of Tesa's smile before "The Tragedy".

_Okay, Reth, you better stop thinking before something bad happens like your wallet got pick-pocketed by a stranger just five seconds ago-_

Her mind came into a sudden halt as she slowly checked her pocket. The fact that it's now empty sent her into an internal panic. On the corner of her eyes, she saw a man with a dark sweatshirt and black trousers rushing away while shoving other people out from his way. His left hand was holding something strangely similar to her beloved wallet. Wait, no, that's-

_Jesus, Reth, that's your GODDAMN WALLET!_ Her mind screeched as she screamed on the top of her lungs, "SHIT, MY FUCKING WALLET!!!" and as expected, he began to run faster. Slightly huffed in an exhausted manner, she pulled her heavy-duty backpack and secured it to her chest with a safety strap in one click. And with that, she dashed with full speed to the man that took her precious treasure. The man saw her running to him, making him shoving more people out. _Damn, this piece of shit really doesn't know how to give up, huh?  
_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her backpack and yanked it backward, making her fell down with a loud thud. She angrily looked back to see the culprit, only to see Harry's companion _(yup, that's his momentary name for now since she was too scared to ask)_ staring back at her with an irritated look. "I'd reckon you're a professional here, not a bloody child." He said a hint of annoyance can be heard from his sentence.

"Wait, I can explain-" She quickly stood up and tried to point her reason, but his serious expression shut her up.

"No, listen here," He began to drag her away by the backpack from her target, adding their distance even further, "Harry told me you're one of the best in your unit, and I expected you to act more of an adult, not a-"

_Click_

She pressed the safety strap's button, releasing her from his grasp and ran away with the speed of a sprinter. While Harry's companion began to chase her too, her eyes locked at the thief while dodging various people and obstacles without reducing even a millisecond of her speed. The man then took a sharp turn to the left at T-junction and she followed, only for her to slipped and fell on the floor with **"Caution: Slippery when wet"** sign set up there. Panic, she yelled: "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME CAPTURE THAT FUCKER!!!"

As if God had listened to her prayer, she saw a familiar figure perked up and scanned his surroundings. Just when she painfully got up and trying to chase the thief back, the figure tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. His tall body held the man down and took the wallet from his grasp. When she finally caught up to them, he gave her wallet back with, a familiar warm smile plastered on his-no, Mark's face. "Oh, now you learn how to use swear words?"

"...what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

"So, you lost her?" 

Mike nodded to Harry's question as shame slowly enveloped him. He'd lost his sight of her after she escaped from his grasp by unlocking her safety straps and stretched the distance between them in an instant. Pretty clever on her side, he admitted it. Her speed and agility are outstanding, he might've needed to tell Gustave to check her physical limitations. _Now I know why she qualified enough to be in the team,_ he thought quietly.

But still, the new specialist is currently missing because of his carelessness.

"Wait, let me call for help." Harry pulled his smartphone from his pocket and began to give a call. "Hey, Porter, are you here? We need your help." A pause. "...what do you mean you can't? This is urge- wait, what?" The Six's face looked paler than before. "...so you're also searching for Chandar now." He huffed, a sigh of desperation can be heard. "...okay, we'll search for Chandar first, then you'll help us search the new specialist." And with that, Harry ended his conversation on his phone.

"What happened to Mark?" The veteran asked, subconsciously analyzing his boss' now-frustrated face.

"He ran away, apparently because of his excitement, Porter said."

That's...surprisingly odd for him to do that. He knows the young fellow as someone who prioritizes his privacy and dislikes random banter and small talk, but passively impatient as well. This new specialist is someone who spilled her personality all over, making her readable and unpredictable at the same time. Both of them dislike socializing _(by his observation of Harry trying to create a conversation, but she somehow managed to end them all with only two sentences)_ and brash _(by...this current situation)_, but those traits alone can't possibly unite them, right?

"Uh...I haven't told you about her background, have I?" The psychologist rubbing the back of his neck while smiling nervously. "She was Mark's junior and also one of the biggest influence for his jammer, mostly at testing and reconstructing the first prototypes."

Oh, that's why.

The psychologist once again huffed in exhaustion. "Let's just search them both."

* * *


	4. Little Espion and her ----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares haunts her every time she sleeps, resulting in additional notes of her medical and psychological files.  
But something is wrong, and Reta doesn't remember why.  
No, Reta can't remember why, and it disturbed her.
> 
> "...huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one goes a bit darker. Reta's biggest problem is not about her family (I hinted it on chapter 2), but she ignores it every time. Of course, every action has consequences.
> 
> I use Grammarly to try proofread this chapter myself, so it probably has many grammar mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Another thing: Reta is asexual, aka she doesn't want a romantic relationship, aka you got either friend-zoned or family-zoned.

**NOTES FOR RETH'S NEW BOSS (Mr Harry, isn't it?):**

Reta Harmonics somehow needs to be treated carefully like a glass _(No, it's not because she cries easily, but she almost murdered someone from the base because he mocked her gadgets. Look into **"INCIDENT WRATH"** for more information)_. I've compiled everything I know about her in this note.

  1. If she sprints, it means 2 things: either someone challenged her or it's an emergency, not neither and possibly can both.
  2. If she saw someone and at the same time she isn't breathing while staring at them, pull her away from contact immediately and close her eyes with a cloth _(hands are fine)_. It means she got a bad history with them and her PTSD is slowly triggered.
  3. **DO NOT** touch her gadgets without her permission. **"INCIDENT WRATH****"** and **"INCIDENT WILD****"** can stay in our base, I don't want those accidents to happen to your team members.
  4. **ABSOLUTELY DO NOT **let her drink coffee more than 5 cups, we don't want **"INCIDENT MORNING RUSH"** repeated back to other places.
  5. For the love of God, do not leave your gadgets in the room with her in it. Blackmailing is one of her specialities.
  6. Someone needs to tape her to the bed or convinces her so she could sleep _(no, her performance wouldn't reduce, but her insomnia will worsen)_
  7. You can put her as a field medic, as long as she accompanied by someone. She can wander off too far.
  8. For a medical check-up, tying her up is one of our methods. You can use your own creativity to hold her down _(she's scared of most doctors, weird for someone with a medical degree, right?)_

For your convenience, I put a tracker in her uniform pocket if she went missing. You can find her via phone inside the front pocket of her bag.

Sincerely, 

Julie "Medic" Shawn, MBBS. 

* * *

"How did you get into Rainbow?"

Mark's question to his former junior somehow made her choke on her muffin and snatched his water bottle and drank it all. The panic in her eyes really shows her desperation in hiding the reason, but the infamous U.S. Special Forces' two golden arrows emblem sewn on her uniform explains the story. She buried her face to the table while continuing to munch her muffin. "...sorry, they offered me a better opportunity to finance my sister than just selling blueprints." She muttered slowly, arms still hugging at her brown-green camouflage waist bag.

"Can I take a look at your gadget?" He asked with his softest voice, trying not to upset Reth too much. She looked at him with her doubtful violet eyes, then gave her bag to him. As soon as he pulled the bag's zipper open, the first thing that managed to piqued his interest is a small tab with its customized holder plus a plastic frame for the tab and two safety straps for her arm, somehow it reminded him of Olivier's tab. He pulled the tab out along with her knives and examined them closer. "So, what's the use of this tab?" And with that question, her eyes sparkled with excitement, more that he'd remembered when he asked her gadget for the first time.

"Nice question!" She exclaimed cheerfully, a wide grin plastered on her face. "At first, I planned to use _'beep beep'_ as notification, but I thought again to myself 'Reth, enemies can deceive you with your own gadget!' and I then scavenged for something that can replace it. Then I found the breakthrough when training overseas to GIGN, specifically when I got partnered up with someone from their CBRN unit. He used a tab to control his drone's loud '_fwoooomp fwoooomp_' noises to find enemies' movements. With that in mind, I asked him to help me reworking my Data Brokers and replacing the existing camera with some kind of miniature movement sensors with activation range varies from 3 meters on stand by mode, to 5 meters on my control. Also, I reconstructed my Ultrasonic Wave Compact into Frequency Wave Emitter, unleashing ultrasonic waves by automatically triggered on auto mode and fully controllable with my tab. Of course, I can fool enemies by letting them know most of my gadgets' abilities just to confuse the hell out of them when they got stunned out of nowhere. The tab is used to observe enemies' movements and trigger any Data Brokers I need. Oh, and also-"

"Whoa, I need you to stop right there, lass." He stuffed his croissant to his former junior's mouth, effectively shutting her up. "You've improved a lot since I last saw you. I'm impressed you can survive for this long."

"Said the one whose yearbook quote is a goddamn YouTube link to 10-hour version of Bee Movie."

"You got me there." He turned on the tab and pressed a random button. Immediately, both of them and some passerby are greeted with screeching sound of an ultrasonic wave for 5 seconds until it finally died down, leaving him, Reta, and most of the passerby almost unconscious.

"...Mark, you piece of shit..." His former junior groaned in pain. "...and here I thought you can do better than this..."

He chuckles in amusement before he blacked out.

* * *

_It's dark in here, Reta noticed_. _The place she'd currently in is surrounded by pitch-black darkness, accompanied by wisps of colourless smoke. The smell of metallic-like blood and gunpowder also there, making her uneasy. As she got up from her place and wandered around, the smoke began to thicken, enveloping her with its now-grey colour. The longer she walked, the darkness slowly disappeared, leaving her wandering inside a familiar place._

_(An Olympic stadium, to be precise.)_

_The audience seat area is empty, excluding various banners and leftovers all over the place, as if they were abandoned in a hurry. The smell also became stronger, making her gagged, which made her mind came to halt and began to process every detail of her surroundings._

_And then she saw her._

_A small girl with ponytailed beige-blonde hair, whimpered as she dragged her body to two familiar lifeless bodies. The bodies have multiple gunshot wounds, soaked in their own pool of blood. Her left calf was bleeding from a gunshot hole on it, but she kept dragging it along, even when the wound scraped the ground and leaving a long trail of blood. As soon as she reached them, she took one of their wrists and pressed her thumb on it, as if she still had a bit of hope. A few seconds later, she finally broke down in tears, hugging both of the bodies, trying to search for any kind of warmth left from them._

_Reta backed away in fear, her body trembling and her tears couldn't stop streaming from her face._

_She knew this scene, perfectly recorded in her mind and can't be erased._

_"P̳͖̜͂́̽ͅl̻̬͕̘̆̓̅͂é͙as͇̞̖̏̊͆͜͝è̼̚͜.̼̈.̡̀.̯͕̤̐̋" The woman watched as the girl cried in a distorted voice, filled with deep remorse. "s̞͇͖͚̾̏̚͠o͚̲̾͊͜͞m̨͉̘͐̚͝ḛ̼̪̓͒͌ǫ͈̝̺͋̂͘n̢͎͎̽͂͡ę̘̭̫̌̋̈̐ ̝̣̪́̾̏ḩ̺̰̘͉̐͂͌̉̔ẽ̠͉̘̯͗̓̑l̫̦̤̣͐̃̋̏p̡̱͈͚̌͒̃͝ ̨̛̳̞͉̐͐͞o͉̙̦̒̎͗k̾̓͋͢͢͜ā̠̹͖̓͑̎͜s͕̲̪̅̑́a̗̳̝̋͊̕͠ͅn̼͚̺̬͑̓̅̎ ͇͚̫͕̌́̄̄a̤̼̟͚͒̏͂̌ņ̻̱̙̾̌̓̕̚͟d͇̞̹̪̉͐͆ ̯͔͍̥̯̇̋̂̽͊p͇̟̠͎̉̂̉͘â̬̬͇͂̐͛͢p̘̦̯͚̪̈̈̾̐̍ȧ̡̟̭̽̂.̢͔̭͗̊͑.̼͚̳̔̄̊.̡̹͕̍̽͛̚͟"_

_Okāsan and papa...those were the names she used to call her parents._

_(So_ _were the bodies. Her former parents.)  
_

_They died because of a terrorist attack.  
_

_They died in the middle of a national junior-level running track championship. Her championship._

_They died because they decided to accompany her, rather than helping James on his own national science competition._

_They died because of the havoc created by a gunshot as she lifted a golden trophy on the first place podium._

_They died because they covered her during the attack._

_They died while protecting her._

** _They died because of-_ **

_"M̡͈͙͊̿̾ͅę̛̲͇̗́̋̍,̢̩̝͙̄͋̈́͝ ̺͉̈̚͜͡r̨̜͖̩̎̿̇́į͇͚̞̾̆͆̄g̢̢̘̻̏͌̕͠h̩͚̙͐̎̿t̥͍̖̤́͋̃͡?̥͕͉̼̐͌̓̚" She felt a tug on her uniform sleeve, making her turn around and her eyes widen.  
_

_The girl was standing next to her, her face was messily censored as if someone took a sharpie and scribbled it over her picture. Her violet sleeveless shirt and white running short were soaked in dried blood. She can't see her expression, but the woman knew exactly what emotion the girl feel.  
_

_"H-hey, **Regret**..." Reta struggled to breathe as she greeted the girl, fear lingered in every stuttering word. "Can you p-please let me re-rest for at le-least a ho-hour? And please do-don't trigger my PTSD, I-i can't finish my job if y-you keep doing thi-this..."_

_Silence._

_(Of course, she knew **Regret**'s answer.)_

* * *

The next thing she knew, she woke up inside a room, lying on an infirmary bed. Her long-sleeved uniform was gone, revealing her white undershirt, soaked in sweat. Her hand was holding someones, which turns out to be Mark's. "You good, Reth?" She could feel her hand squeezed gently as he muttered with a worried look on his face. "After I woke up, Harry told me that you'd been whimpering in the car. Is it another nightmare?"

The woman quietly nodded, her body still slightly trembling. Her memories of her dream were muddled, strangely enough. She can only recall herself reliving her usual nightmares, but something was strange. She looked at her former senior in the eye. “How long was I sleeping?”  
  
“About 4 hours, probably the longest I've ever seen you sleeping.”

_ What the hell. _"...huh?"

"You're now inside the base's medical bay, I carried you in since you were unconscious." He lifted her waist utility bag, the familiar rattling sounds of her Data Brokers came out from there. "I should've been more careful with these since they're your children."

She took a deep breath and scoffed. "You goddamn right." She muttered, snatching her bag from him. "I'll sabotage your beloved Moni if you hurt either Yvette, Jacob, Oliver, Alex, or Teps."

He laughed softly, his familiar smirk slowly showed up. "Guess I should be more careful, then."

"You still a prick, huh?"

"Same as you, stubborn little blueprints seller."

The whole conversation subconsciously calmed her down to the point which she slightly giggled at her former senior's remark. Both of them kept talking about their life after graduation. They reliving their memories and bragging about their gadgets just like old times. Mark happy to see her, and so is herself.

Little did Mark know, the wounds from her wrists hid her darkest time after his graduation.


	5. Little Espion and Big Stena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James swore that he'll protect his sisters from any harm.
> 
> What he doesn't know is that he broke that the moment he decided to give away his beloved siblings to the monsters.
> 
> He'll found out eventually, the hard way.
> 
> "Tell me an excuse before I punch that pathetic excuse of a brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW HELL, 2K CHAPTER!!! LETS GOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> (RIP James, his doom has just begun)

James Harmonics is a man with strong moral conduct and high discipline. The man's existence influences the majority of his whole unit, one of them is plummeting Russia's massive police corruption to almost zero percent for a decade. He became one of the Russian police force's most influential figures and lead his unit through various large-scale demonstrations to perform safe riot controls. With his leadership and emphatic nature towards his fellow members and civilians, OMON sent him mostly for negotiation between rioters.

Harry found him through one of his older operators, Alexander "Tachanka" Senaviev. The older man told him many things about the candidate's background, one of them is his father was one of his comrades and close friends in Spetsnaz a long time ago before he retired and left him. He still kept in touch every month, even when his close friend became a father of a son and two identical daughters. His last contact with him was also his first meeting with the children, which was still memorable until the present day. The twins were every parents' dream; ambitious, helping each other, and geniuses in their field. James, however, was a natural-born leader with IQ above 150. At the age of 17, he took a Ph.D. in Engineering and participated in multiple science competitions. His parents never pushed him to do anything, just a simple encouragement for every step he'd made.

On his first meeting with him to watch the riot police officer in action, he saw the big potential in him. Quick and efficient, those words were the ones that can describe every step he'd made with his team. Harry also noticed the police officer's signature shield, which can be described as a wall for the doorway. The foldable, Montagne-like shield, or as James named it "Kirpich", were made by the man himself to block a single doorway. Because of its weight, he'd struggled to keep up with his teammates as he'd become slower.

From his conversation with him, it seems like he'll be one of the most stable operators in the team. He always split his paycheck and give them to his siblings' foster family as payment for taking care of his last hope. He'd never met them directly, but he contacted the family to briefly informed him about both his siblings' progress. From what he'd heard from them, both of his siblings were busy with various school works, so they never talked to him by phone.

Harry frowned upon rereading the new operator's rough profile. He flipped them back and compared it to the new attacker operator.

Something is different, he noticed.

_"So, do you have anything we need to know about her?" He asked, eyes casually staring at Julie Shawn. According to his documents, she's one of the attacker's closest friend. She eyeing him for a while, then leaned closer to his face._

_"This is between you, me, and the commander," She lowered her voice and looked around her. Her casual expression replaced with a frown, "don't raise your hands above her head, even though you wanna pat or give high five."_

_Her answer confused the man. "What do you mean?"_

_"... Her reflexive defence mechanism triggered, such as block with her arm, or simply slapped the individual's hands." The frown turned into a worried expression. "It's painful to see, she even whimpering or repeatedly begging to not hit her. I can't help her recover, she'll push me away when I tried to."_

And unfortunately, he has a theory about what caused it.

_"I took most of their lashings and beatings just to make sure Tesa got whatever any good childhood should have."_

"Ah, I wonder what he'll react to this problem?"

Because it's common knowledge that a big brother will never let his siblings suffer.

* * *

Olivier is currently antsy today, Gilles noticed. He paced around the base's entrance after training when noticing their boss' absence along with SAS members. When he saw the new operator trembling and gasping in Mark's hold, he voluntarily helped the young brit carrying her to the medical bay (_and threatened Gustave along the way, something about "not mentioning doctor in front of the new operator"_). Now his best friend is waiting by sitting on a waiting bench at the front of the medical bay, fidgeting his hands.

_He's nervous_, Gilles thought. He knew most of Olivier's habits since the man himself is one of Team Rainbow's black sheep and he mostly sticks to him like glue, avoiding anyone except the GIGN members _(minus Gustave)_, Lera, and Ryad. He raises his voice subconsciously to show his dominance and clings towards either Gilles or Ryad when he's having a bad day. The GIGN/CBRN operator rarely got nervous, at least not this bad. _It's odd for him to be nervous beside asking Emma to take a look at his drone._

"You're okay, Oli?" He gave him a worried look as he sat beside him. "You don't look good after the operator arrives. Did something happen to her?"

Olivier looked at him, green eyes slightly filled with sadness. "...she's having a panic attack in her sleep," he paused, head buried to his palm, "it-it's getting worse every time I saw her in that state. I can't count how many times caught her having a panic attack."

One of Gilles's eyebrows raised. "You know her?"

"She was under my teaching for a few months, several years before I got recruited into Team Rainbow's." His voice was muffled, but every word was laced by sadness. "At first, she was as hyperactive as every recruit. She'll be the one that complimented everyone, including me. Her personality and intelligence were bright enough to cover her..." He paused for a brief moment, "...mental illnesses."

"Oli, PTSD is common here-"

"No, hers are more severe than anyone here." He raised his head, revealing his frown and anger in his eyes. "I've caught her cutting her wrist several times with a scalpel or a pen. Her sleeping schedule mostly contains only 30 minutes per day. More than that, she'll most likely have a panic attack." He gritted his teeth as his frown curved lower. "Despite all of her flaws, she managed to function normally without too much trouble. That kind of lifestyle isn't supposed to keep her away from exhaustion and slowly crushing her with stress."

Olivier's reaction surprised him. From his description of the new operator, it seems Harry had invited another problematic operator into the team. It's normal for them since they accepted ex-undercover ops, poison maniacs, mercenaries, even an astronaut and a man with unknown origin. Still, that doesn't stop their new boss to hire all of them. If Harry still brought the ops in, that means she can handle every problem she has.

"What's her name?"

Olivier inhales, "Reta Harmonics."

_Harmonics? As in...that Harmonics?_

"Oli, have you heard the new defender ops that came along with the new attacker?" Olivier's ears perked up when he heard him.

"Of course I know, he's a Russian policeman, right?"

_Ah, he didn't know..._ "Is Reta have an older brother?"

Olivier nodded, his expression is now unreadable. "...yes?"

One of Gilles' self died when the realization hit him square in the head. "Oli, the defender's name is-"

The medical bay door swung open, revealing the youngest brit and the new op laughed together when they walked out from the medical bay. Chandar noticed their presence and hold the new op's hand in place. "Oh, Reth, these two are our teammates." He gestured his other hand to both him and Olivier. "They're both from GIGN, the tall one is Gilles and the brunette one is Olivier."

The new op's face widened when she saw Olivier's face. "Mentor Flament...is that you?" Her voice trembled with excitement as she stared at him. Strangely, his best friend's expression softened and his lips curved upward, forming a gentle smile. "Holy shit, it is you!" She squealed in delight, "How's your drone? Have you found the solution to widen the radius of your eye in the sky?"

He let out a small laugh. "Well, I have a helper for that, and she's extremely smart for that matter." He put his hand in front of her, which she nodded, then he petted her short blonde-beige coloured hair. "How about you? How's your updated MDTK?"

"They worked as fine as I hope for, fortunately." She replied with a smile. "They helped me survey the area faster, and I didn't hurt myself too much after your advice."

"Well, that's good for you. Remember to not overworking yourself too much." Olivier bent down to her eye level. "Our medical members aren't going to be pleased with your frequent visits just because you're too tired."

"Got it, sir, ~" She chimed cheerily, not noticing Chandar's sour face behind her. The young brit immediately pulled her, making the young woman facing him. Upon looking at his expression, she lightly giggled. "What's up, Senior Mark? You look like you've seen some bizarre shits."

Chandar stammered before asking her back, this time loudly. "YOU KNOW HIM!?"

"Didn't I told you about him?" She smiled as she pointed at Olivier. "The man with loud noise drone to detect enemies? You didn't even ask his name, so I thought you didn't have sir Flament in the team."

"I didn't listen to your explanation, I'm too focused looking at your babies!"

"...you sound like a weirdo and I don't know how I feel about it..."

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant to say-"

"And now you're flustered. Like a dumbass."

"GAH, YOU LITTLE-"

Both young operators walked away while having a heated debate, Reta's eyes glint with amusement as she teased the young brit more. She looks nowhere near Olivier's description, except being normal. Her long-sleeve camouflage uniform tied up to her waist, with her gloved hands holding a medium-sized waist bag. Her short blonde-beige hair is a bit messy because of Olivier's ruffling.

She looks okay to him.

And he saw Olivier's smile faded away, replaced by a small frown.

"She's still using the same facade." The GIGN/CBRN muttered. "The only difference is how she hides her depressive episodes, which is smart for her to use teasings rather than full-blown straightforward insults like before." He stood up from his chair, gesturing at Gilles to leave with him. "Emma probably finished fixing my drone, let's go check her."

Gilles nodded, following the man to the R&D Laboratory. It seems like Olivier trying to distract himself instead of being curious, which is surprising for him. Still, it's his private problem, so Gilles didn't question his behaviour.

By the way, he feels like he forgot something. Something...important...

Nah, he can do it later. It's not a big deal for him.

...right?

* * *

James is now sitting in front of his desk, skimming through his mission's files while Harry observing his current behaviour. He could see the new defender muttering gibberish as he read the map, unaware of the psychologist's current trouble. Preparing to broke through the man in front of him, Harry took a deep breath.

"We need to discuss. About your fellow partner."

The defender looked at him, hands closing the current folder he'd been reading. "Okay, I'm listening."

_"_You'll be partnered with the newest addition female operator, which is also our youngest member so far." He pulled a small notebook filled with a short description of the new attacker without putting her name and gave it to the man in front of him. "Her mental stability is my number one priority to look out for, so I need your cooperation to help her with adapt-"

His office door slammed open, revealing Gustave in his white medical coat with an unreadable expression. He fast-walking his way to him, slamming a familiar bundle of medical files that the man knew whose. "I need her background record involving CPS or some kind of child protection organization," he glared at the psychologist, "something doesn't add up in her stories about her old scars and burn marks and I need something to confirm my theory."

James' expression darkened upon hearing that. "Something wrong with her?"

Harry pulled her recruitment files along with the complete bio and gave it to Gustave. "At 11 years old, she ran away from her step-family's house with her sister into her family's old house." He stated as the doctor took the files. "She paid the house with her payment from selling blueprints designs and prototypes to various security companies and private military organizations under an anonymous name, making her one of the most valuable, yet hidden, assets among many engineers and inventors at the time."

Gustave looked at her bio before raising one of his eyebrows. "Olivier told me I can't tell her that I'm the main doctor and instead replace it with the term medical helper, which is a milder term for it. The bio doesn't state why."

_Now that's new_, he thought. "That...I don't know..."

It looks like he needs to ask Shawn for more information.

"Looks like my theory is true." The doctor flipped a page, eyes focusing on a certain part. "It's written here; She even learned law by books and asked professionals on the internet so she could put the family in court, but failed as they pulled out a call record with the brother as a piece of evidence, causing her to lose, the abuse to worsen, and her sister finally followed as another victim."

"Yeah, her background story is a bit...dark for someone as young as her..."

He huffed in defeat before he closed the files. "I want to blame the brother, but sadly I couldn't do it without raising a conflict between me and the Russians." Gustave glared sharply at the new defender before turned away, leaving the psychologist and his guest alone. From there, Harry knew the reason beneath deep rage behind the doctor's glare, the same one he gave to Olivier.

Of course, the new defender is oblivious to it. "Huh, he sounds really angry."

_Of course he is, you're his target._ "Not really, he's like that when he got something in mind."

"I hope he calmed down before I joined with the rest, I don't want conflict in the team."

"You can't avoid it." His voice is subconsciously colder and more serious. "The second your partner found you, that's when, as Dominic said, _All hell breaks loose_."

As soon as he said it, his office door is once again got slammed open, but by Olivier. Unlike Gustave, his rage could be felt from his desk, let alone poor James in front of him. Stomping his way to his table, the attacker lowered his head to the psychologist's level and let out a noise, similar to growl. "Tell me an excuse before I punch that pathetic excuse of a brother."

_Shit, the problem is getting larger than I'd expected._ "Please, I don't want violence in my office. Especially from you, Olivier."

"YOU BROUGHT THE SOURCE OF HER PROBLEM!!!"

"I know what I'm doing, so calm down." This time, he raised his voice, silenced the attacker. "I know the risk, and I'll help both of them."

Olivier went quiet, but the psychologist could feel his rage is still simmering. Harry knew how close the french CBRN and the new attacker, it's understandable why he's angry at him and the new defender. Between Mark and Olivier, the french is the one that contributes most information about her. Reta respects him because of how caring and protective he treated her. Once, Olivier told him a story about how Reta got broken down by one of her supervisors because of a false accusation and spent about a week with no sleep, <strike>torturing</strike> overworking herself to the brink of exhaustion. She managed to get rest, but 30 minutes in she writhing in pain as she cried for help in her sleep. Since then, she can't sleep for more than 30 minutes.

"Umm, is this...my boss' office?"

Three of them subconsciously looked at the source of the familiar before he can stop himself. At the front of his office, Reta and Mark stood up, eyes wide.

"...Reth?" James breathed out, shaking as rage building up in the new attacker's eyes.

_All hell breaks loose, in my office._


	6. Big Stena and Uncovering Lies (Pt.1)

**Name: **James Harmonics _(Callsign haven't assigned yet)_

**Date Of Birth: **31 January (Age 36)

**Place Of Birth:** St. Petersburg, Russia

**Background:**

_"Calm down, protecting is my specialty."_

Grew up within a small town and two supporting parents, he grew to be a caring person with intelligent above average people. He wanted to live peacefully with his parents and became a doctor, but due to certain circumstances, he and his family moved to America during his mother's pregnancy. After both his twin sisters' birth, he tried to be a good role model for them, while keeping track of his sisters' interests. Within years, he became protective of his family, especially his siblings. He managed to get a Ph.D. in Engineering at the ripe age of 17 and wanted to work at Russia's National Space Agency, Rocosmos, as one of their engineers.

Unfortunately, both of his parents' death due to a shooting occurred at his sister's national athletic competition, resulting in Reta's severe PTSD. Desperate by his family's financial problem, he took an offer from the Russian government and became a police member in OMON. He noticed how corrupted the police force and decided to slowly reform the force. His effort was a success. He managed to lower the corruption percentage and make the riot police force more humane at managing the mob.

His extendable and attachable shield, or as he called it "Kirpich", was made a few years after his recruitment in OMON under his commander's supervision. According to him, the design is taken mostly from his sister's first blueprint design with some of his touches. He left the shield unlabelled by the force as a form of a reminder that the shield belongs to him only. Specialist Gilles "Montagne" Toure commented on the shield's design as "similar to Le Roc, but with different usage".

**Psychological Report:**

To be honest, I was worried about my first impression of him. Now? I know for sure he's as passionate as Specialist Andriano "Maestro" Martello and as friendly as Specialist Marius "Jäger" Streicher. Due to having siblings, he has some sort of "brotherly instinct" to his teammates. He'd told me stories about him and his teammates, from how he met them to their skills during their usual missions. Although he tried to avoid discussion about his family, I can see his genuine excitement as soon as I mentioned his sisters. He even showed me some childhood pictures of them, snuggled safely inside his wallet.

Among other operators, Specialist James Harmonics is by far one of the most mentally stable I've ever met. His strict, yet caring demeanour became one of his most common traits during his employment. While his curiosity making him mostly nosy towards many people's personal problems, he helped them solve those problems slowly. When I asked him his reason to do so, he simply told me about how those people reminded him of his sisters. From our conversation, I realized how protective he is towards his family, but he worried about their conditions most of the time. Once a month, he called his siblings' foster family to ask about their conditions. From the last contact with them, they informed him that <strike>**the siblings managed to get a good college in America and currently**** studying.**</strike>*** ****(Family lying to him?)**

_ **I noticed various contradictions between his and Reta's testimonies. I need further information and trust from Specialist Reta Harmonics to tell me the full story to give me full context about the problem. I'm worried this problem might've been <strike>bigger than I'd normally thought.</strike>* (It's way bigger, need further investigation as soon as possible after the mission)** _

_ **\- Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow** _

* * *

_"Please, I want to know if my family okay!"_

_"I'm sorry, sir. This place is off-limits to outsiders." One of the standby policemen shoved James away from the smoky stadium entrance. He could hear screams and gunshots from inside the place through the entrance. He could just force his path and dash forward, but he'll get arrested afterward. The paramedic crews and firemen keep going in and out, transferring any survivors outside. The people around him were either taking video and pics or in the same condition as him._

_The teenager can only watch as the stadium let out the blackest smoke he'd ever seen._

_"Another one incoming!!!" His head whipped in the direction of the source of the voice. From the stadium entrance, paramedics rushing outside, pushing a stretcher with a familiar-looking beige-blonde haired girl on a sitting position, trembling. Aside from her torn clothes soaked in blood and her bleeding calf, her eyes seem empty; as if something cut her emotions apart from her soul. The girl muttered something under her breath, but he couldn't catch any words she'd let out._

_He noticed that the girl is his dearest sister._

_His feet started carrying his body out of instinct as fast as he could towards the stretcher, shoving people as few as possible. His worry grew bigger as soon as he got held by other paramedics, stating that families are needed by law enforcement to help identify the victims. He screamed, fear completely possessed him and he managed to rip himself out from their grasp and run towards her._

_"RE-"_

_The girl turned her head around to his direction, effectively stopped him from getting closer to her; now only a foot away._

_Her gaze didn't have any glimmer of life at all, only a pair of hollow violet eyes staring back at him. Nothing was expressed from her face, not even sadness._

_She's broken._

_(She won't recover fully. Not with her photographic memory)_

_"_ _...ᵐʸ ᶠᵃᵘˡᵗ..." _

_He managed to hear the words; repeatedly muttered by her. Her voice cracked and barely came out like a malfunction tape recorder, her grip on the given orange shock blanket tightened as she wrapped her body with it even tighter. Their distance is getting farther when police pulled him for questioning and Reta got swallowed by ambulance car._

_(He hates the feeling of hopelessness; _ _and yet, there he was.)_

"...Reth?" He could see a few long strokes of scars on both her arms, along with the tightened grip of her waist bag.

From Reta's cold and angry gaze, he'd realized something.

He's nowhere near a "brother" to her. At least, not now.

_(Inside his mind, he cried for forgiveness, but nothing came out from his mouth)_

* * *

This is the first time Gilles felt he'd screwed up.

Both him and Olivier were having a good chat with Emmanuelle before Julien came, looking happy as always. At first, they listened to him talking about the new defender with massive excitement plastered on his face. Four of them even discussing how the new defender's gadget works. Then, he said a sentence that made Olivier's anger went to a full boil and ran outside the lab.

_"Oh, and did you know both newcomers are siblings?"_

Now he's currently standing at the front of Harry's office, witnessing the chaos unfolds right in there.

Reta curled up and trembling on the back corner of the room, hugging her waist bag and struggling to breathe as both Gustave and Olivier trying to help her calm down. On the opposite corner, both James Harmonics and Mark went into a raging argument between both of them while Julien trying to defuse the situation. Harry and Mike are also debating about the current situation.

Fortunately, nothing in the room got broken.

_Merde, this is chaos..._

"What happened?" Eliza came to his side, also witnessing the scene unfold. "As soon as I heard there's a ruckus inside the office, I ran here as fast as I can." She eyed him suspiciously. "Mind if you fill me about what happened here?"

"Well-"

It feels like the time had slowed down as he witnessed _it_ happen.

James ran straight to Mike and tackle him down, a knee pressing down into the old man's back and both his hands were gripped and harshly pressed to the back. Nobody moved after that, even Eliza can only stare at the scene. Between those moments, he managed to see James' hands trembling with anger and his face was flushed in deep red. Mike also struggling from James' takedown, trying his best to wriggle out from the new defender's grip; but his attempt deemed useless.

"**Nobody** calls my sister a burden, " He pressed his knee harder, earning a pained grunt from the older man, "even if it's my own higher-ups."

Mike chuckled. "For someone as young as you, I'm quite impressed."

Before James' anger took off further, both Julien and Mark grabbed his arms and dragged him away from causing more harm. He could feel the time goes back to its normal pace again. Eliza managed to snap away from the shock and helped the older man with Gustave's aid. The new defender tore himself from the defender duo and threw a sharp glare at Harry; now looking somewhat sympathetic.

"She;" He pointed at the now-calmed Reta; her head hung low, "is not a part of our deal."

The director cleared his throat. "No, she's not." He paused, his gaze moved to his desk; a thick orange folder calmly sat there. "She has her own deal with similar motive as you; financial difficulty."

James' eyes widened. "That's not true, she and Tesa are under my uncle's care-"

"I see those fuckers fed you with lies about us."

Reta's voice wasn't loud, but enough for it to echoed throughout the office and grabbed everyone's attention; especially James. The new attacker stood up and slowly walked towards the new defender. Her waist bag left neglected on the floor beside Olivier. Both of them now staring eye-to-eye at each other; each of them having different feelings to one another.

Unfortunately, those feelings weren't positive at all.


	7. [OPERATION UNIFIED LANDS] BACKGROUND INCIDENTS - Operator Reta "Espion" Harmonics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOGIN: **USERNAME UNKNOWN**
> 
> HOME - [TEAM RAINBOW FILES]
> 
> _CHECKING USERNAME..._
> 
>   
**  
_ERROR UNREGISTERED USERNAME HAS INFILTRATE THE SYSTEM- _  
**
> 
> **_ERROR ERROR ERRO- _**
> 
> _ACCESS GRANTED_
> 
> OPERATOR PROFILE - [Reta "Espion" Harmonics]
> 
> **BACKGROUND** \- [US SPECIAL FORCE "ASSIST UNIT"] - INCIDENT WRATH  

> 
> _CHECKING USERNAME..._
> 
> **  
_ERROR UNREGISTERED USERNAME HAS INFILTRATE THE SYSTEM- _  
**
> 
> _ACCESS GRANTED_ \- Reta Harmonics POV  

> 
> _DOWNLOADING..._
> 
> _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_

* * *

> **INCIDENT WRATH** **_(Spec. Reta "Espion" Harmonics' POV__)_**

It's been months after she got taken by Commander Johnson to his base at Afghanistan as one of the selected team members. It's weird for her to get the attention of one of the most powerful men in the military, despite after her _"accidental" _involvement inside GIGN's personal problem _(it's another story to tell, she swear she doesn't have any kind of weird motive)_. Her superior was planning to get her a suspension for a few weeks, but then this man showed up and now she's working under him with double pay and extra insurance for her twin sister.

Many said that the commander only chose the most talented and experienced operators for this particular reason by handpicking them, but the fact that she got picked even though she's only there as the military's strategist and managed to climb her way ranks by ranks and became their youngest sergeant in the team, it made her uncomfortable at first. As time passed, however, she became one of Commander Johnson's most trusted person in the base. Inside Reta's guts, there's something hidden behind the trust her commander gave her. Is there some sort of motive inside the trust he'd given her? Should she dig deeper into this matter?

Well, it doesn't matter to her. As long as she got paid, she wouldn't have any problem at all. The commander never questioning her method using the newly-improved MDTKs to do her usual missions. Not to mention her newfound Aussie immigrant friend who's also a part of the selected members and one of the medical staff members, Julie, became her personal therapist after the medical sergeant found out about her well-hidden EAD _(due to her constant often-bloodied fists because she was trying to handle her anger by punching the wall) _and her childhood PTSD.

Overall, she was good.

...until today.

* * *

"Jules, have you seen my waist bag?"

The intel sergeant could see the medical sergeant peeked out from the local newspaper she'd been reading and gently shook her head, making her groaned in frustration. She grumbled in irritation as she went inside the medical office and plopped herself onto the guest chair in front of Julie's desk, facing directly at her fellow teammate. At first, Julie seemed to try her hardest to ignore Reta's intense staring, but finally gave up and put down the newspaper. "Okay Reth, have you trace back your steps to the last locations you'd visited?"

The young ops could only stare sharply at the older ops, eyes twitching in slight irritation at her. "Don't you change your damn accent- I mean I can't- goddammit have you forgot my photographic memory?"

Julie let out a forced small laugh, tired and embarrassed at the same time. "Might be? I'm a little pissed and buggered right now because of some bloody bogans brought me a slab of coldies at my night shift." She finger-gunned towards Reta's uniform. "Oh, ya got a new uniform! They look beaute on ya."

Her answer earned a small smack to the head by the younger ops, who now deeply frowned in disappointment. "For fuck's sake, alcohol is not good for you, especially when you still on duty, you dumbass." Reta huffed, silently worried about her senior friend. "Even though they're a part of your team, doesn't mean they could intoxicate you with a pack of beer, especially in the middle of the middle east's dead night and you're still working."

"Sorry not sorry, ya cunt."

"...I almost forgot you're an Aussie for a good sec there."

Both of them went silent for a moment before bursting into full-blown laughter. Smiling widely, the medical sergeant patted the intel sergeant's shoulder. "Okay, ya caught my full attention here, ya ankle biter." She sat upright, her unbuttoned long-sleeved camouflage uniform swayed slightly with the Aussie's light hazelnut hair. "Dunno, some mongrels might've found it, so let's ask around."

Reta's expression went blank upon hearing the Aussie's words, her mind slowly couldn't pro_cess her surroundings and leaving her in total darkness. Julie's panicking words couldn't reach her as she found herself somewhere. Weird, shouldn't she look for something important? Where is she? She hit her head with her fist in an attempt to slow down her thought but failed and her head hurts also._

_(whereamiwhereamiwhereami-)_

_She looked down and her breath hitched._

_Her knives were laying on the floor, the inner components at the handles were scattered across the floor. The blades were badly bent and some of them had some blackened burnt spots. Meanwhile, the tab was nowhere to be found. The sight made her backed away and fell from her chair.  
_

_(waitchair?)_

_Does she sit on something before? Her memories seem mixed, but she could remember this happened a few months after Mark's graduation and the supposedly "friends of Mark's" turns out to be a bunch of little shits. She was supposed to go to her workshop and add Pollution Detector to the MDTKs because a strange government lady suggested it to her. So shouldn't she standing up, not sitting down?_

_Why her head ached like sonovabitch?_

_(thisisnotadreamthisisnotadream-)_

_(pleasesome**b**_ **_ODYHELPME-)_ **

"**HARMONICS****!**"

The young ops' mind finally sunk its grip back into the harsh reality, snapping her out from her mind's grasp. The first thing she saw was the medical office's white ceiling and Julie's navy blue irises with her familiar worried expression. "Reth, you're dissociating," she went silent for a second before continuing, "for the fifth time since you're in this base."

"...huh?" That's the only response Reta could manage to say. Julie let out exhausted, yet pained laugher upon hearing her.

"You-you managed to hit yourself several times while trying to breathe and then proceeded to fall from your chair and silently weeping, and yet you didn't even realize those actions?" The medical sergeant smiled at her _(which looks like she forced herself to smile; Reta thought)_ while offering her hand to the intel sergeant, which she accepted it and got up. "I panicked there for a sec there because you suddenly went into a dissociative state, but I bet it happened because of something I said triggered it, am I right?" Reta nodded slightly, wiping any excess tears on her cheek.

"Somehow I hate my life now."

"That's the normal response for anyone with trauma." The medical sergeant quickly rummaging through her desk and pulled out a small bright orange notebook, took her pen from her trouser's pocket, and wrote something swiftly before putting her pen back into the pocket and closing the book with a satisfying _thud_. Knowing her, Reta predicted it might've something to do with her. "Guess I'll report to the commander later about this. He might need to readjust your daily schedule-"

"Nah, just tell him that my gadgets are off-limits to anyone here." Reta put up her serious face again, the usual cold violet eyes staring at Julie's warm navy blue ones. "I hate to get special treatment from my superior, I'm not a damn child anymore." She left the room, but not before she took a peek at her near the door frame. "By the way, I noticed your accent is changing again. You're worrying too much, Jules."

* * *

Okay, leaving your doctor as soon as you had a dissociative state is _the worst_ possible choice she'd ever picked.

Everything feels floaty and nauseating as if somebody struck her head with a wooden baseball bat and she managed to survive. Her walking position now had a slight wobble in it, making her look like a drunkard. Every breath that she'd taken feels heavier as time went by. For a few times, she almost tripped her own foot at the semi-crowded hall full of other operators. Some looked at her sympathetically and others walked away or moved a few feet from there.

Overall, she feels like shit.

"Whoever the fuck got my waist bag, I won't hesitate to murder them." She quietly muttered while trying to get her grip on a wall next to her like her life depends on it. "I swear I left it on my workshop table for five minutes and it just FUCKING DISAPPEARED FOR FUCKS SAKE I WILL EXECUTE THOSE FUCKERS-"

Something, or someone, shoved her _hard_ into the ground,

"Hey, don't ye standin' 'ere like a retard." A deep baritone voice with thick southern accent barked at her as a boot stomped its heel onto her side, making her yelped in pain. She tried to look at her attacker's face for further identification, but something fell down and caught her eyes.

A medium-sized, brown-green camouflaged-colored worn-out waist bag with splotches of burn marks.

Her eyes widened in both rage and glad.

It's _hers_.

"Grown-ups don't need toys like this, ye 'ear me?!"

_CRAA-ACK_

Another boot stomped onto the bag, grinding it against the floor. Reta could hear the knives' mechanical components cracking and breaking from inside the bag.

_(nononononopleasestop-)_

_The bad memories hit her like an unalarmed tsunami. Her head was overflowed with the familiar panic and rage from her college days. She could feel her body trembling, but she knew it wasn't from sadness. She knew damn well why she's trembling._

_There are 2 things she'd regretted to not do during her college days._

"Hey, you old fucker."

_One, she hadn't expressed her gratitude to Senior Mark._

She managed to get up although her body still trembling. Her eyes darkened with added messy bangs, creating a tension between the southern man and herself. A small giggle escaped under her breath. "Oh, you're one of the lucky ones, you pathetic excuse of a soldier..."

She smiled widely, eyes thirsty for blood.

_Two, she hadn't ruined those fuckers' lives as hard as they were at destroying her gadgets._

"...because at this point, you'll experience what my version of **hell** feels like."

_...can somebody remind her why she's trembling from excitement again?_

**Additional Note:** **According to Ssg. Julianne Shawn, the victim of Ssg. Reta Harmonics' rampage is identified as Baron Redmann (Male/41), one of the newest candidate in the base. As stated from Cdr. Clifford Johnson about this accident, the victim attacked Ssg's Harmonics during her vulnerable state, stole, and broke Ms. Harmonics' specialty gadgets ****_(or as the Commander described; "The only thing that kept Harmonics' sanity intact.")_****, resulting in Ms. Harmonics' already-unstable state to break into a rage. When asked for questioning, Mr. Redmann quickly stated that he's trying to "strengthened" the newcomer _(upon further investigation, it seems that the victim mistook Ms. Harmonics' rank because of her new uniform didn't have any emblem sewn yet)_, which quickly taken down upon looking at his background check consisting the victim's history of violence with other teammates during his previous deployment in Iran. Due to these circumstances, Baron Redmann will be returned back to America and Ssg. Reta Harmonics will not be deployed for duty until she completed her therapy sessions with Ssg. Julianne Shawn.****  
**

**Commentary Notes:**

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Wait a fucking sec I thought the abbreviation of sergeant is Sgt, not Ssg.  
**

**\- _(MedicShawn)_**

** _We're already staff sergeant u dumbass._ **

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Since when?  
**

**\- _(MedicShawn)_**

** _Last month ffs._ **

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Still same tho.**

**\- _(MedicShawn)_**

** _No its not u lil mongrel._ **

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Also I thought ur name is only Julie, not Julianne.**

**\- _(MedicShawn)_**

** _Its for formal docs, nothing serious._ **

_**I dont like someone called me "Anne" so I shortened it.** _

**\- **(CliffJohnson)

Okay that's enough commentary, both of you.

**\- (RethSprings)**

**U no fun sir.**

_ **\- (MedicShawn)**_

_**Well gtg filling up some report papers in the office.** _

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Yea I need to fix up my MDTKs anyway, its been 2 days after that incident.**

\- (CliffJohnson)

Run along then, you two.

**\- (RethSprings)**

**Wait can I ask you a question sir?**

**Its been in my head for a while and I couldn't get it out off my head.**

**Why you chose me instead of more experienced members?**

**Now because of me, u get a warning and a strike from the higher-ups.**

\- (CliffJohnson)

Listen up, Harmonics.

Many people told me soldiers can't have any weaknesses to win a battle, but I beg to differ.

This personal project of mine is to prove them wrong.

I handpicked some of the most promising, yet buried away amongst their mistakes.

Those rumors about I only choose strong soldiers? They're not wrong, but not right either.

Shawn also made mistakes of her own, and it's because of her naturally kind nature.

She could hurt enemies, but couldn't bring herself to kill them.

I brought her in not to numb that precious nature of her, but to develop her into one hell of a battle medic that'll take any kind of risk to save her teammates.

You, Harmonics, are probably one of the biggest risks I've ever taken because of your incredibly fragile mental state.

Thanks to Shawn's vast expertise in mental health, you've become one of the biggest assets here.

I'm glad I took that risk.

**\- (RethSprings)**

**...**

**Thank you sir.**

**I'm glad to work with you too.**


End file.
